Pine's Story
by MorningEmerald
Summary: Pine was no more than a kit, but already she was fighting to survive. Both of her mother's, her real one and even her foster one, had died, both by the same cause, Twolegs. Join Pine as she journeys to the Lake to find a Clan to join. NOTE: OC's and an OC Clan.


A/N: This is NOT an update. More rather an edit.

_~ Prologue ~_

_Pine's paws thundered down the alleys of the twolegplace searching for only one thing, her mother. As she had gone out to hunt for them that morning leaving Pine alone in the den, 'What a foolish choice', thought Pine. She had ended up being taken by twolegs who had locked her up in a foul-smelling place. She couldn't stand that foul smell, the whiteness everywhere, and most especially those white pelted twolegs. _

_She had kept breaking out whenever she could only to find herself locked up again, eating those horrible white things. What did those twolegs call it? Ah yes, pills._

_She had finally escaped that night through an open window. Now, she was running against time to find her mother. Before the twolegs caught her._

~ Allegiances ~

NightClan:

Leader: Fawnstar - she-cat with cream-colored fur and hazel eyes.

Deputy: Rosefall - Black she-cat with rose-colored eyes.

Medicine Cat: Moonpelt. - Tom with gray fur and sapphire blue eyes.

Apprentice, Spiderpaw – black she-cat with red eyes.

Warriors:

Grayheart - Gray tom with one eye dark green, the other blue.

Apprentice, Stonepaw.

Lionstorm - Golden-furred she-cat with green eyes.

Heavyclaw - tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes, broad shoulders, and white paws.

Apprentice, Cedarpaw.

Brackenleaf - Tom with a graying muzzle, ash-colored fur, and has white at the tip of his tail.

Thistletail – she-cat with jet black fur and yellow eyes, Grayheart's younger sister.

Cherrycloud – she-cat with brown fur, white chest and paws, and purple eyes.

Apprentice, Pinepaw.

Darkfur – Dark brown tom with blue eyes, Lionstorm's younger brother.

Apprentice, Dirtpaw.

Owleye – She-cat with bluish fur and yellow eyes.

Firenose – Flame-colored tom with dark brown eyes, Cherrycloud's older brother.

Vinepetal – She-cat with dark green fur and piercing blue eyes.

Ivytail – She-cat with light blue fur and green eyes. Heavyclaw's younger sister.

Apprentice, Leafpaw.

Gorsestep – Tom with amber eyes and dark brown pelt. Vinepetal's older brother.

Timberfur – Tom with shining yellow pelt and purple eyes. Lionstorm's older brother.

Skyfall – She-cat with a scar on her muzzle, has light blue fur, and almost white eyes.

Sparrowclaw – Tom with tawny brown fur and green eyes.

Weaseltail – She-cat with grayish-brown fur and fire-colored eyes. Sparrowclaw's older sister.

Nightleg – She-cat with black fur and gray eyes, is Skyfall's daughter.

Pricklefoot – Tom with gray fur and green eyes, has a twisted foot.

Apprentice, Tigerpaw.

Apprentices:

Stonepaw – Tom with grayish-blue fur and blue eyes.

Cedarpaw – Tom with dark brown fur and amber eyes.

Pinepaw – She-cat with tawny brown fur, emerald green eyes, white paws and chest. She also has a white patch of fur on her forehead shaped like a pine needle. Formerly a loner.

Dirtpaw – Tom with brown fur and blue eyes, has a twisted hind paw.

Leafpaw – She-cat with creamy brown fur and golden eyes.

Tigerpaw – She-cat with black stripes and orange fur, has amber eyes, Leafpaw's younger sister.

Queens:

Tawnyfoot – Tawny brown she-cat with green eyes, is expecting Darkfur's kits.

Nightshadow – She-cat with grayish-black fur and blue eyes, is mother to Firenose's kits: Graykit, and Icekit.

Stormstripe – Gray she-cat with yellow eyes and dark gray stripes in her fur, is mother to Sparrowclaw's kits: Jaykit, Blackkit, Dewkit, and Blossomkit.

Kits:

Ashkit - Gray tom with blue eyes, Icekit's brother.

Icekit – Blue-furred she-cat with ice blue eyes, Graykit's sister.

Jaykit – Gray tom with brown eyes, Blackkit's, Dewkit's and Blossomkit's brother.

Blackkit – Black tom with blue eyes. Dewkit's, Jaykit's, and Blossomkit's brother.

Dewkit – Dark brown she-cat with light blue eyes. Blossomkit's, Jaykit's, and Blackkit's sister.

Blossomkit – She-cat with white fur and pink eyes. Blackkit's, Dewkit's, and Jaykit's sister.

Elders:

Tumbletail – Blind tom with white fur and pale gray eyes.

Cloudwater – Former medicine cat, She-cat with white fur and crystal blue eyes.

Spottedpelt – Tom with black fur that has specks of blue on it, has green eyes.

In this story, NightClan lives at the lake with the other Clans in the place of ShadowClan, so they live in their territory. Again, this is an edit since I realized there were some things that I had gotten wrong.


End file.
